Traditions and Respect A JTBIDIC Snippet
by Firewolfe
Summary: A scene from JTB


**Disclaimer: Gene Roddenberry and others own Star Trek in all its many forms. This is just a fan fic for fun no profit and no gain. No infringements intended.**

**Summary: Scene from JTB **

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Terry. I wrote this piece back in 2006 after she gave me the idea in an email. I never got around to posting it. I have redone some of it but hope it stays in the spirit of our discussions.**

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar**

**July 24, 2006**

**Traditions and Respect**

**Head nurse Christine Chapel sat watching Lady Amanda Grayson as she sat at her husband's side. She did not touch him even as he slept waiting to undergo heart surgery. **_**Christine wondered how any human woman could be content, much less happy being married to a Vulcan male. She had no doubts that Amanda loved her husband of forty years it was in her every look. It was in the panicked questions and the anger at his withholding news of his heart condition. Yet how could she cling to one who had not shown any emotion even at the thought of death?**_

**Christine had watched in horror as Lady Amanda had struck her son Spock for refusing to help his father. **_**She saw in that moment the deepest love. A love that was so consuming it demanded absolute obedience not only for herself but also for her son**_**. Christine had been shocked and angered at Amanda's actions. **_**How could anyone place their whole being in the hands of one person? Sarek was a husband who clearly did not seem to value or respect either his wife or son. A husband who would not even give a name to his wife. A Husband that shunned her son and showed contempt for his son has chosen profession**_**.**

**She slipped out for a moment needing to regain her professional persona. **_**He is not worth the pain he causes her or Spock.**_

**Amanda rose from Sarek's side she was deeply disturbed the day's events. Sarek was resting for the moment and there was nothing to be done. She looked up and Dr. Mc Coy came in and ordered her to go get something to eat and drink. "Lady Amanda the Mess hall has reserved a space for you."**

"**I cannot leave him," Amanda said. "Sarek needs me." She glared at the doctor daring him to state differently. It was clear she was afraid to leave her husband alone.**

"**Lady Amanda either you go to the mess hall on your own or I will bar you from here until you do," Leonard Mc Coy said. "I do not have time to attend you and Sarek. I cannot be in two places at once. We both know that if you become weak and ill Sarek will order me to take care of you. He will not risk your health and well being. He is very stubborn and I would have to obey him."**

**Dr. Leonard Mc Coy watched as she stiffened and her brow rose. **_**He was shocked always assuming that that action was a Vulcan trait. Then again The Lady had been living with them for over forty years. Maybe she had learned to copy it. **_

"**I will go and try to eat something. I could really use a cup of coffee, but if anything changes you are to call me at once."**

**Leonard recognized a command when he heard it. "Yes, my lady." He half bowed. **_**He now saw that Spock got his stubborn nature from both of his parents.**_** The doctor almost smiled at that.**

**Amanda spun around and left the sick bay. Her temper clearly still up. She walked to the mess hall and entered it heading to grab a tray and something to eat. She was in such a temper she collided with Christine.**

"**Excuse me," Christine said she bent to retrieve the tray. The Mess hall was almost empty and Amanda looked away and suddenly burst into tears.**

**Christine was shocked and appalled that she may have caused Spock's mother distress. "Lady Amanda, excuse me. Are you injured?"**

"**No…no I am fine." She moved to a chair and collapsed into it. Tears flowed freely even as the sobs ended.**

**Christine watched as she tried to regain control. Uncertain she went and ordered two black Kona coffees. She picked up cream and sugar and carried the tray over. **

"**Lady Amanda would you like a cup of coffee with me?" **

"**Nurse Chapel isn't it?"**

"**Yes, Ma'am," Christine said she waited for an answer.**

"**Yes, please I need the caffeine." Amanda took the cup and sipped it. "I am sorry I ran into you. I am… I am just so worried."**

**Christine nodded understanding and now almost understood Amanda's actions she was running on adrenaline and caffeine alone she probably had no idea what actions she was expressing.**

"**Nurse Chapel may I ask you a question?"**

**Christine nodded as she sipped her coffee. She wondered what question the lady could possibly ask of her.**

"**Is is really necessary for Spock to be in command?" There was desperation in her voice.**

"**Commander Spock is a very dedicated and loyal officer. He faithfully follows regulations and protocols."**

"**That is no answer, yet it is my fault. I allowed Sarek to raise him as a Vulcan." She looked down at her cup. ""Maybe I should explain."**

**  
"It is not…"**

"**Please Nurse, if I need to talk about it. To remind myself of what is important and why I accept it so easily."**

"**In that case I would be honored to listen," Christine said. "Please call me Christine if we are to exchange such confidences." She smiled. She found Spock's mother was not as weak as she first appeared to be.**

**Amanda smiled warily. "Then I am Amanda Christine. I suppose you wonder why I struck Spock."**

"**He was doing his duty," Christine replied.**

"**Duty…I am so sick of that word. Duty, honor, tradition and Logic oh how they rule our lives. When I married Sarek, I had no idea how my life would change. I was only a young girl in love. He was this tall handsome stranger. Cliché I know but oh so true. I fell in love the moment I saw him."**

**Christine listened sensing Amanda needed to get this out to gain perspective once more.**

"**Do you know I had no idea how important he was to Vulcan?" She laughed slightly at her own naïve nature back then. "I knew he was an Ambassador but that was all. I assumed we live most of our lives on Earth."**

**Christine could not help it she laughed. "I am sorry, but…Even I learned in school that Sarek was a traveling trouble shooter for the Federation not to mention Vulcan."**

"**I was only twenty," Amanda said in her own defense. "Sarek began to explain the customs. "**

"**I have wondered about that. May I ask why…why do you let him make you walk behind and not acknowledge your name?" Christine asked. "I know you are stronger than that."**

**Amanda smiled. "The reasons are actually logical." Amanda sighed and smiled as she remembered the day Sarek had explained the custom to her.**

"**Logical! How?" Christine asked. "It makes you a second class person. Women have been equal to men for centuries. "**

**Amanda smiled. "No it actually shows how deeply Sarek values me. A wife walks behind her husband so he can protect her from attack. He is ahead of her to shield her from harm. He is there to show she is his. In the times of old, Vulcan males often fought to the death over females. So it was unwise to make your mate's name known to others least you attract attention to her. It could lead to her being stolen away. By addressing, me as my wife he is claiming me as a part of him. His tone, his two-fingered touch shows all other males I am his wife and he will protect me. Sarek gives me his fingers so I may touch his mind and know his would while his hand is in a good position to defend me. Two fingers to show we are one. It is a Vulcan Kiss but so much more."**

**Christine looked shocked at this revelation. "It is because of--"**

"**Yes, it is because of that and the dangers it presents. Vulcan was a warring world and it used logical customs to tame the beast. "**

**Christine sipped her coffee. "Spock, you raised him as a Vulcan?"**

"**His position is … we had no choice if he was to be accepted as the heir to the House of Surak," Amanda said.**

"**Spock loves you both Lady Amanda. He is honoring you by doing his duty."**

**Amanda looked away "I know this is true. Our whole lives have been bound to duty to Vulcan." She sighed. "I was so happy when Sarek decided to retire. He is still in his prime for a Vulcan. I thought….I hoped now there would be time for him and Spock to mend their relationship and for us. I was hoping to be just Amanda and Sarek..." She felt tears form. "How could he have not told me? I cannot bear to lose him."**

**The question was rhetorical so Christine sat quietly. **

**Amanda suddenly regained her control and said."Damn them, If Sarek dies I do not think I could ever forgive either of them."**

**Tears flowed freely as her emotions came to the surface.**

**Christine went to her and let hr cry on her shoulder. She held Lady Amanda as her fear and frustration came out in the all too human tears that neither her husband nor son would understand. Christine allowed her to give in and to be human. It was something she clearly needed to be. In that few minutes a lifetime friendship was formed. Neither woman noticing that the mess hall cleared out giving them privacy as Yeoman Rand cleared the area.**

**  
"It seems their reasons are logical and perhaps even honorable in the way of Vulcan honor. I think Lady Amanda you understand Vulcan and her customs far better than Sarek or Spock will ever understand humans and our emotional reactions."**

"**Yes, I think you are right." She wiped her eyes. "I need to go back."**

"**I will walk with you. Remember there may be reasons for what Spock does but he needs to respect your needs to."**

"**I just hope he does not honor and respect his father to his grave. I rather the never reconcile then that. I love them both, they are my life." Amanda said sadly.**

"**I know and it will work out. Dr. Leonard Mc Coy is clever he will find a way. He did at Spock's bonding."**

**Amanda snorted. "T'Pring humph. Sarek deserves and earful for that mess. I never liked that choice."**

**Privately Christine agreed but said nothing. **

"**Well I hope your doctor is cleaver. It is not easy to outwit those two Vulcan males. I know believe me," She said.**

**Christine laughed. "He fooled T'Pau. I am told she is formidable."**

**Amanda grinned. "Indeed, He did." She had to have faith that this would all work out.**

**They walked back to the sick bay to find Captain Kirk ordering Spock to get ready for his surgery.**

**Several hours later.**

**Christine watched as tradition fell to the sideline as love shown in Amanda's eyes and she was shocked to see it reflected in Sarek's. **_**She learned much about Vulcan culture today and she had a lot to think about. One thing was certain she did respect Spock as much as she loved him. She understood Amanda's choices and smiled at family's teasing.**_

"**Emotional isn't she?" Spock said**

**"I have always found her so," Sarek replied as he offered her his fingers. His eyes twinkled as he watched his wife closely.**

"**Why did you marry her then?" Spock said a brow quirked up in amusement.**

"**It seemed logical at the time," Sarek said his lips almost in a smile.**

_**Amanda chuckled and thought with**_** hope **_**that maybe there was a chance for their family to heal.**_

**Twenty minutes later.**

**Leonard Mc Coy pondered respect and tradition. **_**Well they were fine as long as they did not create medical emergencies. He was grateful once more for Spock's trusting and naïve nature. He grinned as he finally got the last word in. Ordering three of the most powerful males he knew to rest. He watched as Amanda touched her husband's fingers. A neat little tradition. Somehow he had a feeling it was far more than a simple touch.**_

**The End**


End file.
